


Toilet Action

by ThePsychic01



Category: Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Glory Hole, Oral Sex, Stickmen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:41:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25925314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePsychic01/pseuds/ThePsychic01
Summary: A One Shot Of Henry And Ellie Taken Place In Between FTC and CTM
Relationships: Henry Stickmin/Ellie Rose
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	Toilet Action

Ellie And Henry was sitting in a bar which was in the middle snowy tundra “I need to go toilet”Said Ellie “Me Too”Said Henry  
There were when they went to the toilet  
Henry saw a hole in the bathroom walls and Ellie was in the next cubicle Henry decided to take his big dick and put in through the glory hole, Ellie notice Henry’s Cock “Oh I know what your doing”Said Ellie she proceeds to stroke his cock making Henry moan “You like that”Said Ellie”I know something I can do” Ellie then put his cock into her mouth  
“I gonna cum”Said Henry Ellie then put his cock out and then He started cuming all over Ellie she then cleaned her self up and put some cum in her mouth, they both exit the bar and went


End file.
